One PopCorn Kernel At A Time
by flamed love
Summary: Ian eyed his surroundings curiously, he always took Amy to the most expensive and fanciest places money could buy; he never thought there next date would be at the local carnival. A Little Fluffy Entry For Amian :D


Ian eyed his surroundings curiously, he always took Amy to the most expensive and fanciest places money could buy; he never thought there next date would be at the local carnival.

The aroma of sugar filled cotton candy and greasy butter popcorn filled the air, the lights reflecting from the attractions bounced into the crystal clear sky while the voices of scrubby children filled the silence.

Amy literally had to drag Ian into the entrance, "Why do you want to go here?" Ian said with disgust as this very sighting could ruin his reputation. "Oh keep quiet, it was my choice remember?" Amy said with a smirk, she learned that facial expression very quickly when spending time with Ian.

Amy was dressed in her casual clothes; she wore her black skinny jeans, her comfy pair of Uggs, and a jade sweatshirt that reflected the color of her eyes. Her auburn hair was straightened and a cheerful smile was spread across her face.

Ian was dressed to impress of course, he started to change his style choices when deciding to stay in Attleboro with Amy and Dan. He rocked his black muscle shirt, a pair of black jeans, some stylish sneakers, and his Amber eyes sparkled in the night.

Ian felt like they have been waiting for hours, he was never used to waiting in line for everything; let alone being squished by bystanders. Amy saw his expression and just rolled her eyes, "We've only been waiting for 10 minutes," Amy said while trying to hold back a giggle. Ian glanced at her while a smile spread across his face; it took him all his strength to not get lost in her beautiful Jade eyes.

"Next?" the lady called from behind the ticket booth, Ian placed a crisp 50-dollar bill on the booth; causing many people to mutter _show off_ under their breath. He grabbed the tickets distributed and grabbed Amy's hand as he led her into the clearing, "Where to now?" Ian asked.

Amy glanced at her surroundings; the carnival always brought back old memories, when Dan got kicked out for hogging the whack-a-mole booth or when she won a Red Sox cap. Amy gasped with excitement as she noticed the carnival slides; she quickly pulled Ian's hand and led her way through the crowd.

"Slides?" Ian asked as he took a peek at the huge carnival slides, people were sliding down while sitting on a rag; disgusting. Amy quickly handed the man two tickets and grabbed a rag for both her and Ian, "Lets go" Amy said over her shoulder as she raced up the steep steps.

"Dear God-" Ian mumbled as he quickly followed after her, he noticed a carnival employee on the top. The employee laid both his and Amy's rag on the slide itself, "Alright, you can get on," he said with no emotion. _I would be the same If I worked in this dump_ Ian thought, he quietly gagged to himself as he sat on the lumpy rag and grasped the edges. Amy shot him an excited look as she pushed herself and gained speed, she cheered the whole way.

Ian then decided to push himself; after the employee had to force him down the slide. He felt the speed quickening and the wind rustling his hair, he was glad Amy didn't hear him scream like a girl; but he wouldn't admit that he enjoyed it…a tiny bit. She laughed at his expression, it represented a 5-year-old girl who received a toy truck for her birthday; he loved hearing her laugh.

He quickly regained his posture and shot Amy a crooked smile; the same smile that always made her melt. He glanced quickly around trying to find a more pleasant attraction; he spotted a couple of booths that held prizes. He spotted the perfect gift for Amy, a very cute cream bear with a red-ribbon bowtie and a crimson heart attached to its hand.

_Perfect_ he thought, he grabbed her hand and led her straight to the knock-a-can down booth; her features were filled with curiosity. _I thought he didn't like the carnival _Amy thought, she spotted him handing the employee some money while picking up the stitched beanbags. "All you have to do is knock down three pairs to win the prize!" the employee bellowed, Ian glared at the three cans; measuring their angle and the speed needed of course.

Being a Lucian always had it advantages, he quickly shot the first bag; sending the first pair into different directions. He smirked as he grabbed the next bag, sending the other pair flying with much force; _this guy must be a baseball player_ the employee thought. Ian could easily read his expression; he smiled and opened Amy's hand as he dropped the beanbag. "You can do it, love" Ian said as Amy stepped forward, he guided her arms into the perfect angle for the win.

Amy threw with as much force as she could, creating a crackling sound while the cans seemed to explode. Amy gave an innocent smile to the man who looked in shock, "That one please" Ian said as he pointed to his perfect gift. Ian retrieved the bear and gave it to Amy, "For you love," he said with a grin. Amy smiled while her cheeks became as bright as a cherry; she brushed her hands against the soft fur. "I thought you didn't like the carnival," Amy said with a sly smile on her face, she laughed as he stared at her. "Oh goodness no, I still don't like this place" he said while scanning the carnival, "But since your happy, then I'm happy" he reassured with a smile.

She stared at him with happiness and threw her arms around him, "I love you" she mumbled into his chest; he felt his heart melting. "I love you too" he whispered, he stroked her silky hair and wanted to savor this memory forever. "Now, lets go on some rides and eat some food you Americans' call 'delicious'" he said, he emphasized the last part of his comment. A puzzled look crossed Amy's face, "What?" Ian asked, "We bought tickets to this dump, and now were going to receive the full experience." Amy smiled as she laid her head on Ian's shoulder while they walked to the food stand, _Kabras will always be Kabras_ she thought. Amy smiled for the 50th time, but this time it had much more meaning; _Typical Ian…my Ian._

Hope you enjoyed this quick little passage for Amy and Ian, sorry if the characters seem a little OOC. This idea just popped into my head for my favorite couple, lets hope they end up together .


End file.
